Lilies of Blood
by Eric and Derek
Summary: Tidus and the gang are sepparated after an explosion. Tidus finds his team mates, but the don't remember him. He discovers the horrible about about Yuna. There's no pulse...new chapters!
1. Stranded

"**...stranded..."**

**23rd April**

The gang were in riding the Shoopuf to the other side of the Moonflow. They were planning to stay and watch the miracles that were to happen shortly. The dozy Shoopuf waddled clumsily through the Moonlilies and splashed the clear water up towards the sleepy hero's riding on its back. It was dark, and in stories that never means anything good. Something was about to happen but Tidus couldn't tell what it was. He often has these odd feelings, and usually these odd feeling were right...

A while later, there was a tremendous splash in the water, and the Shoopuf let out a deafening snort, with a slight jump, it knew something wasn't right. But the gang noticed nothing odd, only that the creature they were riding changed it's course.

Tidus jumped up.

" Whoa!" he shouted " is it me or is this trip getting odd?"

" It's you" replied Lulu, glumly with a frown.

" Sit down or you'll fall off. And we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" said Wakka to Tidus, like he was some annoying little child (well he is, isn't he?)

" Oh no," mumbled Lulu sarcastically," we wouldn't want Tidus to fall off at all would we?"

Tidus gave her an evil glare.

Yuna stood up. She looked around and walked towards the driver's seat.

" I think Tidus may be right, the drivers disappeared!" she panicked.

" It's those damn Al Bhed!" yelled Wakka pounding the floor.

The instant Wakka smacked the Shoopuf's back, a strange looking man appeared behind them; he wore goggles and large gloves. The Al Bhed put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a grenade. Next thing they knew, there was an explosion.

Tidus woke up to find his legs entangled in the stems of the Moonlilies. He wasn't feeling too great as he felt like he had been smacked across the head with a boulder ( sometimes you just wish you could really do that!). he looked behind him to see the Shoopuf knocked out in the water. Blood was seeping from its mouth and Tidus actually wondered if the creature was just unconscious. The thought chilled his blood. Had he just escaped death? What about the others? Were they as lucky as he was? Yuna. Was she alive? His heart stopped with the frozen blood surging through it.

A horrid thought struck him. These feelings he had earlier, was this what it meant? If that grenade was enough to kill a Shoopuf, surly it could destroy the life of a Human. He was the only one around, floating on this crystallized water, the soothing flowers brushed hypnotic aromas on his skin.

A thought hit him. Was he dead? Is this heaven?

The rushing water made him think so.

After a while, there was no rushing water. Just the gentle waves lapping as his knees, he was becoming embedded in soft moving carpet of sand.

" hey, hey, hey!" called a familiar voice. It was Wakka. Was he dead too?

" I think he may still be alive..." that was Auron. Tidus couldn't bear the thought of a legend like him being dead too. ' but hang on' thought Tidus ' Auron isn't alive anyway!'

The other two rushed towards him. They were not how he remembered them. They didn't seem visually familiar. Blurry? Or different? Tidus couldn't decide.

" excuse me, are you alright?" said Wakka " We've never met before, but we could help you out."

It took a while for the word to sink in. ' never met?' thought Tidus. 'But this is Wakka, I've known him for about two months.' He opened his eyes to find a ginger haired man oeering over him. This wasn't Wakka. Wakka usually had his hair defying gravity sttod on end. This man, whoever he was, had his orange hair flopped over his eyes.

" who are you? Are you Wakka?"

" you know my name?" replied Wakka completly confused.

" Yes, I know you." Something felt odd saying this to a stranger. It was odd. The man was a stranger, but Tidus knew him. " you're hair" muttered Tidus exhausted." It's not the same."

" Whoa! Kid! You some kinda psychic medium or something?" said a dazed Wakka leaping up and moving steadily backwards. " it's usually on end, but the gel I used today isn't waterproof; my hair just flops." He smiled. Tidus ached.

" is Yuna alright?" he knew that saying this woul yet again cause confusion amongst the two men. " is she alive? Where is she?" the words merely trickled out his mouth.

Wakka and Auron stared.

" how do you know anout Yuna?" asked Auron looking away.

" I travelled with her...and you two." Tidus didn't think that the men understood. They exchanged looks and didn't relpy for a while.

Eventully

" Yuna hasn't turned up yet..." Auron said

" she isn't here?" Tidus fretted. He was confused. Two men he knew, suddenly didn't know him, a girl that he had trvelled with, was missing, and he had ended up...stranded...

how's that for a cliff hanger eh? Sorry this chapter is short. But I've written another one so that it makes sense. Please reveiw!


	2. Blood, no Bandages

**Lily of Blood**

**23rd April**

("Tidus was lost. His hopes of seeing Yuna again faded. ' life isn't worth living' he thought.")

Tidus opened his eyes fully. The men had walked off now, and Tidus felt more alone than ever. Was this how his story was meant to go?

" Kid, take a walk, you need to stretch you're legs!" called the man he assumed was Wakka. Though visually, it was...Wakka didn't remember him. Did the blast cause amnesia? But surely not on Auron as well? If so, why wasn't Tidus affected?

He stood up, no breeze. He wanted the confusion and pain to blow away in the wind, where it would never come back. The warm water still circled his feet, as he had stood half in, half out the water. Repeated questions swam faster and faster round his sore head. ' where am I?' ' who are these people?' 'where is Yuna?' they stayed there, like an old relative you can't get rid of.

" come on," called Wakka for the second time " the warm air could do you good, ya?"

As Tidus heaved forward, a lily caught his ankle. The lily wasn't a soothing shade of purple or white. It was spotted with red.

Tidus couldn't think where the blood had come from. He examined his ankle, and couldn't find any blood anywhere. It wasn't his. This blood, that had stained the flower was someone else's. ' odd,' thought Tidus ' this white flower proves that somebody is injured. Injured in the Moonflow...' the coincidence was unreal. Red and White. Blood and Bandages.

Tidus trailed behind the known strangers. The lily haunted him. 'Blood, from the Moonflow. Shoopuf? Animal?' It hit him like an old granny with a handbag full of rocks. 'Yuna?'

The company walked round the rocks looking for anywhere to shelter from the deadly sandstorms of the Sanubia desert. None.

A silhouette formed in the background of the dark. A small skinny figure, kneeling down to a lump on the floor.

Wakka spotted it a second after Tidus.

" That's Rikku!" he exclaimed.

" how did Rikku get here?" breathed Tidus as he ran. His heart pounded so fast, he was out of breath already. "she's alive!" Tidus remembered that day, how good it felt to say those words before the shocking truth.

The heap on the floor...was Yuna.

" is she okay!" stammered Tidus as he approached Rikku who was taking Yuna's pulse.

" who are you?" she asked

" damn it! Forget about me! Is she alright?"

Rikku shook her head.

" oh thank Yevon, she's only unconscious!" Tidus breathed a sigh of short-lived relief

Rikku shook her head again.

" there's no pulse..."

Tidus was lost. His hopes of seeing Yuna alive again had faded. ' life isn't worth living anymore' he thought

Yuna was covered in patches of blood, her body entangled in Lilies. She didn't move. She couldn't.

Tidus looked down at the flower wrapped around his ankle. The blood belonged to Yuna. It explained ho she died. The explosion. It killed her.

Tidus felt like drowning in his own sorrow. Living meant nothing to him now. The last look he had seen on Yuna's face was that of terror, panic, and pain.

The image would stick in Tidus's mind forever...his last image of Yuna, was one he would rather forget...

Don't cry! I know, it's upsetting but I felt like doing something different from Humour. Please reveiw, another chapter should be on soon, if you guys ( and gals ) like it. Thanks! By Nyviay.


	3. Answers that would never come

**Answers that would never come**

**24th April**

The next chapter to Lilies of blood. The amnesia isn't really explained. I forgot. (hehehe)

Tidus couldn't think nor move. Yuna was dead. Killed by her distant relatives, the Al Bhed. They had always given Yuna a hard time, but surely this wasn't what she deserved. And now, well, Tidus felt like he could have murdered Rikku, he resisted temptation of grabbing her neck and strangling her violently so she would suffer an agonizing death like Yuna. The reason was only because Rikku was an Al Bhed. Tidus could feel his numb, sodden arms shaking slightly. Pure anger.

Tidus marched off. This was another incident that he had the desire to scream out loud. The way Yuna had told him. Yuna. Every passing second Tidus stood there, drenched, he couldn't escape the haunting thoughts of Yuna. She didn't exist anymore. Her laughter was blown away with the wind, never to return...

He couldn't erase to threatened look on her face the last time he saw her alive. Her eyes wide with fear that had reflected the moonlight on the water. He eyes. Beautiful, but never to been seen again with that enchanting happiness that drove her. Obliterated.

For the first time in a while, Tidus began to feel his face reddening, with an ice cold tear trickling down his cheek. He didn't want to cry. Crying made him feel he was washing it all away. But that's what he wanted didn't he? Or was it really the way of comforting himself? He wanted to forget what had happened...but the memories...they clung to him like a leech, draining all happy thoughts...replacing them with anger and sorrow.

' I am alone...' was the only word that Tidus could think. Tears thundering down on his damp chest, raining down his face. He didn't want to think this...

(:" but I'll take you there! So we can go together" Tidus had mentioned, but Yuna just smiled and turned away. " and when we get there, we can explore, just you and me":)

Tidus remembered that day too well. Her smile...she knew she was to die, from the Final Aeon...but...but not like this. She did not deserve to go this way! A bomb? Is that the only decent way the Al Bhed can think of destroying a life? Destroying the lives of others?

" hey! What you doin'?" called Wakka.

Tidus didn't reply.

" hey, I know you didn't know her all that well, but I'm glad you care..." said Wakka, he looked at Tidus's face, it was riddled with tears. " You can't be as upset as us though...we had known her for years" Tidus knew Wakka was looking for comfort, but Tidus refused to give him any. ' can't be as upset as I am?' he thought.

" Yes, but you didn't love her!" Tidus screamed at Wakka who was left dazed.

" Love her? You don't know her! How can you love someone you've never spoken to?"

" you don't remember me do you?" Tidus could feel the tears gathering under his eyes. " was it the bomb? Was it the explosion that made you forget me!"

" I don't...know..."

Tidus ran away from Wakka as fast as he could. He could not explain the amnesia at all. Everyone but him was effected. Why? There was no answer. Was it because of the fact that they suffered worse? Was it because they wanted to forget him? Or really was it because he didn't really exist anyway?

(:" if we ever get separated, just whistle like this!" Tidus put his fingers to his mouth and blew between them.

" like this?" she blew hard, but no sound came out, just a hoarse growl.

" no, no..." he placed his fingers to his lips " like this..."

Yuna had just nodded and smiled.

" remember, use that if we ever get separated...let's go...":)

Her smile then was magic. Her attempt to whistle echoed around his mind like a ghostly wind. Her words...her words, made him think of the cool clear water that he had drifted on. But these were all just memories, nothing more. Something to revisit. To keep inside.

But even now, they began to erode into dust that couldn't be reassembled. Forever lost... lost...lost...

Those words, he thought rebounded off his skull like a Ping-Pong ball, not to settle. Never staying still until he had found the answers. Answers that would never come...

Well, did you like it? Please review. Thanks,

Nyviay

xxx


	4. Sent Memories

**Sent Memories**

**24th April**

Tidus wandered back over to the group of confused teammates. They were now huddled, crying in each other's arms.

Now there were some new members, Lulu and someone Tidus had never seen before.

She was wearing a beige knee-high skirt, with some kind of sandals on her feet. On the top however she didn't seem to wear much, just a flimsy kind of blouse, with a blue studded belt tied round her waist. Her top was rather revealing, and tucked under at the bottom, showing a tanned slim body.

Tidus didn't like her. What was she doing here? She wasn't welcome.

Nor was he. They didn't know him.

The woman turned round to face Tidus, she looked like a sort of desert ranger, her flowing dark brown hair was half tied back with clips supporting the hair tied round the back of her head. Her face looked brave. Tidus couldn't think of any other emotion other than that he didn't want this intruder here.

"I'm sorry, I truly am..." her voice was gentle yet firm and strong. " do you know what has happened here? What was the cause of her death?" Tidus hated her even more, saying the word 'death' sent unwelcome chills down his spine. Something wasn't right. Why did Tidus hate her?

"she is dead isn't she?" asked Wakka. 'How stupid could you get!' thought Tidus. But the hope was unbearable. What if she WAS still alive? But Tidus ridiculed it.' She's dead, and there is nothing any one can do to bring her back...'

Tidus felt like a huge fiend was shredding his heart in a blender. The words...is she dead? 'She couldn't be! Where are the pyreflies? Rikku has made a mistake! Yuna's alive!'

Tidus had got his hopes up. But he had spoken too soon.

" I will send her" the woman said. She drew her staff and began dancing. Her hair fluttering in a non-existent breeze.

'She's a summoner. Yuna IS dead.' Tidus thought. He lashed out at the ranger. " Stop! Don't send her! I DON'T WANT HER TO GO!" Tidus screamed. This was the last, Yuna was finally going. Dead, to the Farplane. But even at Tidus's attempt to attack her, the summoner continued to twirl. Small streams of multicoloured light swam in the air around Yuna. Gently floating skywards. The last.

Tidus felt as though his memories were being sent too. With every pyrefly that left Yuna's lifeless body, Tidus could remember less and less of her. This wasn't how it was meant to be.

Eventually Yuna was gone. Tidus could vaguely remember where she lay, as the sand had shuffled in a breeze that had just appeared.

The desert was hot but the wind was ice cold. It froze the tears that now rolled down Tidus's cheeks. It made his eyes sore...from the last sight of Yuna.

' my life is not worth living, I want to go with her, why couldn't I have died at her side?' Tidus was walking away, brushing past the ranger / summoner in a hurry. He still hated her. For sending, for being there...he realized, the ranger must have been Al Bhed.

He reversed and stared into the ranger's empty eyes. Nothing...just normal...

The Al Bhed would be sorry for their actions...Tidus would make damn sure of it...

Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review.


	5. Blood isn't the Answer

**Blood isn't the Answer**

**11th May**

Tidus would make damn sure of it.

Lost. The worst torture. Alone. The worst state of mind. Distraught. The worst punishment.

Tidus was all this. He had lost the one thing he stayed for, and wanted revenge on her killers.

The sandstorm was growing worse, and a faint ghostly trickle fell from wispy clouds over head. It was beginning to get dark but Tidus didn't want to rest. All he wanted was for the pain to be released.

He decided he would eliminate the thoughts in his head and follow the vengeful feeling in his heart. The Al Bhed will pay.

He left the small huddle of people near the place where Yuna had lay and stormed off into the raging death of the Sanubia Desert.

If they had avoided the moonflow, this wouldn't have happened. It was his stupid idea anyway. ' Lets stay and watch the moonlilies at night' he heard himself think ' I want to watch! Why not wait?' It was his fault. Why did he have to insist? 'THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF I HADN'T BEEN SO STUPID!' he punched his forearm. He wished he hadn't as the pain got more intense. Literally and metaphorically. A sign post flew through the sandy air and hit him on the head, the nail in the wood made him bleed.

'More blood, haven't I had enough?' he thought. But that wasn't the last of the blood he would encounter.

The stinging was so intense. The sand whipped the slash on his temple. His warm blood trickled over his eyebrow. The sandstorm was even more vicious now. His eyes stung; it made him cry again.

Tidus suddenly realized he was sobbing again, and he thought of Jecht.

"Cry cry, that's all you ever do! You're' never gonna be as good as me if you cry! Hahaha cry cry!"

Tidus couldn't take it. He wanted to scream, but it wasn't the answer! As he approached the exit to the desert, he wiped his eyes, and suddenly felt the pure anger that was necessary for what he was about to do. Blood now flooding into his eyes.

The Al Bhed would pay. Whatever the cost.

After a while alone in his thoughts, Tidus stared down as he came to terms with reality at the quiet building down below him. Over here the weather was mild but with every passing second, the anger mounted until it was uncontrollable.

He walked down the sand dunes and barged through the doors of Home. Nobody was to be seen. Not even the frail child that loomed behind a pillar, in the shadow.

The child was confused. What was this man doing here? And why? He didn't look too happy, far from it. The child wandered out from his hiding spot to confront the man but began to regret his choice within seconds. The man looked angrily at him, and put his hand behind his back. He drew his sword.

The man was trying to communicate with the child, but the child hadn't got a clue what he was saying. He didn't even recognize his hand gestures.

" Talk! Where is everyone!" Tidus shouted but the boy simply stood with his mouth open. " I said, talk! Tell me what's going on! Talk to me damn you, talk!" Tidus began to get frustrated. He held his sword nearer to the boy.

" Drao ryja kuha!" they boy shouted back with a look of pure terror hung about his face. "Eh dra YenCreb!"

Tidus couldn't make head or tail of it. Anger mixed with impatience and frustration had overridden Tidus. Enough to kill the child.

Half a body with a diagonal clean cut lay leaking blood on the floor. The other half was about 15 metres away. Still with the child's expression on its blood splattered face. Fear.

Tidus's anger and hatred towards the Al Bhed had not eased off. He had a desire to give them a taste of what they did to Yuna.

Now, the Al Bhed were paying, for better or worse, but this was only the beginning...


End file.
